Bienvenue à la General Atomics Galleria
by Aurore de Gilead
Summary: Le centre commercial de demain ! Venez nombreux célébrer l'April Fools' Day, en ce premier avril ! Un accueil spécial vous sera réservé, ainsi que des promotions sur toutes nos gammes de poissons ! Beaucoup de nos produits ne sont plus en stock, nous nous excusons de la gêne occasionnée.


_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi (Avril 2017). Il consiste en l'élaboration d'une farce (du point de vue de l'instigateur ou de la victime) traditionnelle du premier de ce mois + la rédaction d'un portrait détaillé (facultatif)._

—

« Bienvenue à la General Atomics Galleria ! Le centre commercial de demain ! Venez nombreux célébrer… »

Archibald était retranché derrière une unique carcasse calcinée de voiture, qui finissait de rouiller sur le bord de la route. L'oeil aux aguets, il observait les environs, écoutant distraitement la voix enregistrée répéter inlassablement les mêmes phrases de bienvenue. L'entrée du centre commercial, à quelques pas de sa position, était surmontée d'un panneau que l'on pouvait qualifier de relativement intact en ce monde post-apocalyptique. Il indiquait « General Atomics » dans un bleu laiteux terne, exception faite du « i » qui abordait un rouge décoloré. Un trait courbé, rouge également, soulignait l'ensemble.

À quelques mètres derrière, se trouvait une réplique géante du robot domestique M. Handy, pas tout à fait à l'échelle, étant donné la petite taille de ses trois bras mécaniques articulés. La statue était de la même couleur que le « General Atomics » ; bleu pâle pour la tête surmontée de trois yeux, dont certaines plaques de métal manquantes laissaient apparaître la structure rouillée ; rouge sale pour la flamme, reliée directement à la tête, qui permettait à ces robots de se maintenir au-dessus du sol. Le reste de la statue présentait une couleur grise métallique en grande partie mangée par la rouille.

Un certain nombre de M. Handy s'activait dans la zone – on aurait dit qu'un événement important se préparait, ou se déroulait en ce moment même. Les robots n'avaient pas l'air hostile. Quoique, avec les automates d'avant-guerre, on était jamais sûr de rien ; certains déconnaient complètement et pouvaient se mettre à vous attaquer sans aucune raison. Bien que la plupart de ceux que l'on croisait se montraient dangereux, certaines machines continuaient d'appliquer les tâches pour lesquelles elles avaient été programmées, sans réaliser l'inutilité totale de leur action. Leur IA ne semblait pas suffisamment performante pour qu'elles se rendent compte de la situation du monde actuel. Soit ça, soit la Grande Guerre les avaient traumatisées, ce qu'Archie pouvait aisément comprendre.

Celui-ci avait en effet connu la guerre, plus de deux cents ans auparavant. Cette longévité exceptionnelle ne venait pas sans conséquence ; Archibald était une goule. Un « zombie » dirait les gens malpolis, ou ceux qui tiraient à vue sur tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas de près ou de loin à un être humain « normal ». Pourtant, même si son apparence avait changée, la goule qu'il était devenu avait conservée ses capacités cognitives ainsi que ses sentiments d'être humain.

Mais voilà, pour certains, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un cadavre ambulant. Et Archie devait reconnaître que son aspect n'avait rien d'attrayant ; sa peau était nécrosée sur toute la surface de son corps – du moins, là où il restait de la peau – et son nez avait complètement disparu, rongé jusqu'à l'os. Aux rayons des absents, on pouvait également compter ses cheveux, qu'il avait perdu dès le début de la goulification. Ses yeux avaient une couleur bleue trop pâle pour être naturelle, et étaient constamment injectés de sang. Sa voix était rocailleuse, à cause des radiations qui rongeaient ses cordes vocales. Enfin, il avait tout de même gardé un ton grave plutôt agréable à l'oreille.

Le vrai problème, c'était les _autres_ _goules_. Celles que l'on appelait « sauvages ». Celles-là étaient beaucoup plus proches des zombies des vieilles histoires d'avant-guerre. Les radiations qui avaient rongé leur cerveau leur avait fait perdre toute conscience et toute humanité ; elles n'étaient guère plus que des créatures très agressives, qui voulaient vous tuer sitôt qu'elles vous voyaient.

En réalité, Archibald savait que la limite entre une goule et son homologue assoiffé de sang était plus mince qu'il ne voulait le croire. À tout moment, les gens comme lui pouvait devenir sauvage. Mais les êtres humains aussi, pouvaient soudain se mettre à tout détruire autour d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre qui avait détruit le monde en était la preuve.

Malgré tout, cette réalité le préoccupait de plus en plus, ses derniers temps. Archie était une vieille goule d'avant-guerre, et même si visiblement personne n'avait pu établir le fait que toutes les goules devenaient sauvages un jour, ou même que la transformation était inéluctable, les absences dont il souffrait avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Il était victime de « crises » à répétition ; elles se manifestaient aléatoirement et n'étaient jamais longues ; pendant quelques secondes, Archibald était comme absent. Il ne répondait plus au stimulus de son environnement, et son regard était fixe. Puis, tout s'arrêtait, et il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. C'est un médecin nomade, ayant assisté à l'une de ses crises, qu'il le lui avait expliqué. « Ça r'semble à de l'épilepsie », avait-il déclaré. Le praticien n'avait accepté d'en dire plus qu'en échange de quelques dizaines de capsules. Archie l'avait envoyé se faire foutre.

Finalement, la crainte de perdre ses capacités cognitives et de se transformer en monstre l'avait poussé à s'éloigner des communautés humaines. Il n'aimait pourtant pas la solitude, et c'est pourquoi, il avait été très heureux de trouver, il y a environ deux mois, une colonie composée uniquement de gens comme lui, qui cultivaient des goudrelles dans une vieille piscine en plein air. Les goules ne s'attaquaient pas entre elles, qu'elles soient sauvages ou non ; s'il venait à perdre l'esprit, il ne blesserait personne.

Archie y avait posé ses affaires, pensant se reposer du long voyage qu'il avait fait depuis DC. Seulement, voilà, l'ancien militaire qu'il était ne tenait pas en place. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rester au même endroit. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre l'armée, d'ailleurs. Il voulait voir du pays. Finalement, ça avait été une belle connerie ; il était loin de sa famille lors de l'explosion des bombes. Il était rentré chez lui, de nombreuses années plus tard, pour trouver ses parents et son unique soeur morts dans l'abri antiatomique que son père avait aménagé sous son petit jardin de banlieue pavillonnaire. Un abri qui n'avait rien de la performance de ceux de Vault-Tec, et par conséquent, n'avait pas résisté aux retombés radioactives...

Parce qu'il était un véritable ressort sur patte, il s'était proposé de jouer les récupérateurs. Dans les terres désolées, goules ou pas, on n'avait jamais trop de nourriture, de soins et de munitions. C'est pourquoi il s'était aventuré vers le Nord-Ouest dans l'espoir de trouver ces précieuses denrées. Il était alors tombé sur un centre commercial de General Atomics, qui contenait potentiellement de la nourriture et des soins. Bon, maintenant, restait le problème des robots, dont il ne savait pas s'ils étaient hostiles ou non.

Mais assez de divaguer mentalement, il commençait à en avoir marre de rester accroupis. Archie vérifia que son arme était chargée, consulta rapidement son stock de munitions et s'enquit hâtivement de l'état de son armure. Il était en réalité vêtu d'un simple treillis militaire sale et usé, assorti de rangers dans le même état. Il avait ajouté par-dessus des pièces d'armures, en cuir ou en métal, selon ce qu'il avait pu récupérer, qui protégeaient ses membres et sa poitrine. L'esthétique du tout était douteuse, mais l'ensemble offrait une protection satisfaisante.

Archibald s'élança enfin en direction de l'entrée principale de la General Atomics Galleria. Il aurait tout à fait pu passer par derrière, bien évidemment ; il avait vérifié les environs un peu plus tôt, et l'emplacement des différentes enceintes de la Galleria – sept, au total – disposées en cercle autour de la statue du M. Handy, était idéale pour une entrée furtive. Oui, mais voilà, Archie était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon militaire d'avant-guerre un « bourrin ». La meilleure entrée, c'est la porte d'entrée, telle était sa devise. Il était un homme d'action, usant peu de stratégie ; premier au front, premier à la fête ; armure assistée sur le dos et minigun en main.

Il arriva à hauteur du M. Handy chargé de la réception, qui l'accueillit d'une voix métallique enjouée :

— Bienvenue à la General Atomics Galleria ! En ce jour spécial, nous célébrons _April Fools_ ! Puis-je, à cette occasion, vous proposer un petit jeu, avant de vous laisser explorer nos produit ? Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

C'est ce qu'Archibald redoutait, il était tombé sur des robots à qui il manquait un boulon ! Il connaissait cette fête, bien sûr, la plupart avaient survécu à la guerre... Du moins dans les mémoires. Les M. Handy qui volaient dans la zone semblaient vraiment nombreux cependant, aussi Archie accepta l'invitation de l'hôte d'accueil, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir ces machines devenir folles et l'attaquer si jamais il refusait.

— Formidable, répondit celui-ci. Voilà les règles ; je vais vous conter trois histoires ; l'une d'elle est fausse, vous devez deviner laquelle ! Vous êtes prêt ? Oui ? Formidable !

« La première histoire débute dans un des nombreux abris antiatomiques construits par la société Vault-Tec avant la guerre, l'abri 102. Vous le savez peut-être, la plupart de ces abris ont été construits dans le but de réaliser des expériences sociales tenues secrètes et approuvées par le gouvernement d'avant-guerre. L'expérience de l'abri 102 consistait à observer les effets de l'immortalité sur des individus diminués. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez rapidement ce que j'entends par _diminués_.

Lorsque les bombes sont tombées, les résidents, qui avaient été pré-sélectionnés soigneusement auparavant, ont passé les lourdes portes de l'abri 102. Dès leur entrée dans le refuge, ils ont été pris en charge par des médecins attitrés Vault-Tec ; ceux-ci ont prétexté un examen sanguin de routine pour leur administrer un puissant anesthésiant. Alors qu'ils étaient endormis, ces mêmes médecins leur ont prélevé la tête. Oui, vous m'avez bien compris, ils ont séparé la tête du corps de ces malheureux. Les docteurs se sont ensuite débarrassés des corps en les brûlant. Ils ont placé avec un soin tout particulier, les têtes des résidents dans une sorte de capsule cryogénique, destiné à affronter le temps. Pour que ceux-ci ne s'ennuient pas, et ne soit pas traumatisés par leur nouvelle situation, ils ont été placés dans une simulation virtuelle d'un monde idéal, qu'ils pensent réel.

Mais un jour, alors que ce système fonctionnait depuis plus de cent ans, un dysfonctionnement vint à causer la fin de la simulation utopique, et fatalement le retour à la réalité. Les résidents – enfin, ce qu'il en reste – se sont alors mis à paniquer ; certains sont parvenus, après un délai variable à accepter la situation ; d'autres, à qui la réalité a causé un trop grand traumatisme, sont morts. Une fois le calme revenu, ils sont parvenus à prendre le contrôle de l'ordinateur centrale et ont donné des indications aux robots abandonnés en parfait état de marche sur place. Ils ont alors fabriqué des corps synthétiques, pour accueillir leur tête.

On raconte que depuis, ils vivent parfaitement intégrés parmi les habitants du Commonwealth et que seule la cicatrice qu'ils portent autour du cou permet de les distinguer... »

« Le deuxième récit se déroule sur la côte Est des anciens États-Unis d'Amérique, et raconte l'histoire d'un pêcheur du nom de Roland. Celui-ci vivait tranquillement avec sa femme et sa fille, dans un petit cottage au bord de l'océan. Un jour, il y eut un puissant orage radioactif. Le ciel était gris-jaune, de même que le brouillard dense qui limitait la visibilité à moins d'un mètre. Les éclairs qui tombaient du ciel sur fond de vacarme assourdissant, jetaient sur le continent une lumière vive irréelle.

C'est au sein de cette tempête apocalyptique que Roland perdu sa seule fille, Sue. Celle-ci adorait les orages, et s'était imprudemment aventuré sur le rivage. Alors qu'elle se tenait sur le ponton en bois auquel était amarré le bateau de son père, surgit soudain du brouillard un monstre légendaire : la Baleine Goule. Le monstre marin happa la petite fille, qui disparut à jamais dans les flots.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Le père, désespéré, quitta la maison pour s'aventurer sur les mers, traquant sans répit l'abominable bête dans l'espoir fou de retrouver sa fille. Sa femme ne le revit jamais.

On raconte que depuis, les soirs de fortes tempêtes, si on vagabonde sur la berge, on peut apercevoir sur les flots la forme d'un bateau de fortune, et sur le pont, tenant la barre, un vieux pécheur fantomatique armé d'un harpon, sondant incessamment les fonds marins... »

« La troisième histoire commence elle aussi au sein d'un abri Vault-Tec, le dénommé 101. Celui-ci a été conçu pour rester clos pour toujours. Mais contrairement aux prévisions, l'abri s'est ouvert à de nombreuses reprises. L'événement qui nous intéresse s'est produit en 2277, lorsqu'un individu s'est vu contraint de quitter ce refuge à la suite d'une divergence d'opinion avec le Superviseur. Son fils, qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de sa fuite s'est immédiatement lancé à sa recherche dans les terres désolées de la capitale, Washington DC.

Le premier arrêt de sa quête fut la localité la plus proche, Megaton. La ville tire son nom de la bombe atomique qui n'a pas explosé lors de la guerre, et autour de laquelle elle est construite. Les survivants qui ont décidé de s'installer à cet endroit ont construit des bâtiments et un mur d'enceinte en récupérant des pièces détachées de vieux avions. Elle constitue, avec Rivet City, une des plus grosses densités de population de la région.

Malheureusement, cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Plus particulièrement à un certain Allistair Tenpenny, dirigeant de la luxueuse Tenpenny Tower, située au sud de Megaton. Celui-ci, par l'intermédiaire d'un agent sur place, engagea le résident récemment sorti de son abri et à la recherche de son père pour faire sauter la bombe au centre de la ville. Pour la modique somme de 500 capsules, ce dernier accepta, et c'est ainsi que Megaton fut rayée de la carte.

On raconte qu'il n'en subsiste aujourd'hui que des ruines radioactives, et un reste de protectron, clamant à qui veut l'entendre, avec une voix métallique défaillante : _Bienvenue à Megaton. La bombe est sans danger. C'est promis..._ »

— Et voici, comme promis, les trois histoires. Je vous rappelle que l'une d'elles est fausse, saurez-vous devinez laquelle ? Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous plaira pour réfléchir.

Archie, qui avait commencé à cogiter dès la première histoire, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il tentait actuellement de rassembler les éléments en sa possession, mais avec sa mémoire défectueuse, l'exercice se révélait difficile. Voyons, il était passé à Megaton tout récemment, et la ville se portait parfaitement bien, donc elle n'avait pas pu être détruite. Ce qui excluait la troisième option. Il était plus embêté pour les deux premières : il avait entendu pas mal de choses sur Vault-Tec et leurs abris, mais il s'agissait exclusivement de rumeurs douteuses. De même pour la Baleine Goule : il avait entendu des marchands de Bunker Hill en parler. Mais cette légende ressemblait beaucoup plus à une histoire racontée autour d'un feu de fortune, destiné à effrayer les gens de passages. Finalement, Archie se décida pour la première.

— Perdu ! Ha ha ha, en réalité, aucune n'est vraie ! Elles ont toutes étaient inventées ! Ha ha, poisson d'avril ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Ha ha !

Archibald dû se retenir très fort de coller une balle dans la tête de l'hôte d'accueil.

— Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié notre petite farce organisé en l'honneur d' _April Fools_ , repris celui-ci, vous pouvez dès à présent profiter de nos installations ! N'oubliez pas nos promotions sur les poissons !

Saloperie de machine d'avant-guerre. Au moins, Archie ne repartait pas bredouille ; il avait trouvé de la nourriture, des soins, et même quelques munitions. Il se promit toutefois, que si d'aventure il repassait dans le coin, il plomberait ces foutus robots.


End file.
